As Long As There's Hope
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: Well, I said I was coming out with a sequel to "Because There's a Guy She Likes", and here it is! Thank you to all those who loved my first one! *bursts into tears* (Oh, and rating is subject to change)
1. Prologue

You guys just made me feel so special! *sniff* Thanks for all the reviews for "Because There's a Guy She Likes"! ^_^ Here's the prologue for the sequel to it!(Heh, that sounds funny. ^-^)  
  
Disclaimer – I own Yohko! And the Xanthian Jungle!  
  
Well, it *had* been a normal day. Yeah, it's Yohko again. Yohko Kiyoto. You remember me, right? I had gotten transported to the Super Smash Brothers Melee mansion before. That's when the bad things started happening – Peach, and my favorite smasher, Marth, disappeared. We eventually solved the mystery, defeating Master Hand and saving Peach and Marth. But I'd had to go home eventually. I still missed them.  
  
So my surprise that warm summer day was both good and bad. I was walking around outside of my house in the Xanthian Jungle on my home planet, Mitopia. Well, that is until something, or someone, landed on me. "AAAH!" I shrieked, falling to the ground. "Ouch… is that you, Vik? Get off me!" I shoved whoever it was off me, than turned around; my annoyed expression immediately changed to a look of shock and horror.  
  
"Roy? Marth!?"  
  
A.N. This one might possibly end up a little angsty, but I dunno yet. Oh, and Vik, or Victoria, is one of my best online friend's character, and Yohko's best friend. I often put her in my stories, and me and Rinoa Tillmitt(look her up on ff.net sometime!) write a lot of stories back and forth with Yohko and Victoria, soo… *shrug*  
  
R/R, please! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

My god, this chapter is so short I don't think it deserves to be called a chapter. ^^;;;; But um, I've decided to stop it there in any case. Sorry, I haven't been writing much. Busy with school and all… you know how it is. My grades have been um, slipping, recently. Though I pulled off an A- in Geometry (I BARELY managed to bring it up from a B+ in the last week of the quarter) and passed French (Barely, with a D-, but I'm in happy- I doing so horrible, I'm retaking French 2 next year), I received a D- in English (Kami, was my mom pissed… ^^;;). My English grades are usually in the C range, at least.  
  
Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. I think this note is longer than the chapter. u.u;;;  
  
Chapter one  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I stared in disbelief at the two princes. "What *happened* to you!?"  
  
"Y-Yohko!" Roy stuttered. He looked awful. His clothes torn and he was covered in dirt and blood. Unconscious, Marth looked just as bad. "Oh god…" Roy looked around wildly, then locked his gaze on me. I stared into his blue eyes, which were dull in contrast to their normal bright, clear color, and clouded with pain, fear, and desperation.  
  
"Roy!" I shouted, startling him. "What is it? How did you get here?"  
  
He looked down. "It's Master Hand… he's back… he…"  
  
Noticing how much he was shaking, I cut in. "Please, come back to my house. Explain there."  
  
He looked up. "Alright…"  
  
The other prince stirred and moaned. "Oi… Roy?" He opened his eyes and at up, carefully. "Yohko??" He gasped.  
  
"Marth!" I threw my arms around him. "It's so wonderful to see you again!" I looked up. "-Both of you.  
  
  
  
A bit later, we sat in my living room, talking over mugs of tea. "So… please Roy, explain."  
  
He nodded. "Okay, here goes. Master Hand came back. He's been attacking everybody, then taking them off somewhere. We've been helpless to stop him… he's too strong.  
  
"Before Master Hand got him, Mewtwo made a portal of some sort. He told the remaining fighters to use it as a last resort… as our last hope." His voice began to shake. "Marth and I are the only ones left. So we went through the portal…  
  
"Yohko, this means you're our last hope."  
  
I stared at him for a moment. "…Me?" I managed to squeak out. I was just a normal teenager…  
  
Wasn't I?  
  
A.N.- The plot thickens! Mwahaha! ^_^ 


	3. Authors Note

A.N. - Man, I tend to get stuck during these fics, don't I? In any case, I have absolutely NO idea where to go with this story(I also want to make sure it doesn't end just like the last one. X.x;;) And I also have other stories going, and to be honest, I'm sorta more interested in them right now. 9.9; I'm sorry, but I have no idea when this fic will be continued. Probably not until sometime in the summer (like after my b-day on June 12th). 


	4. Author's Note

A.N. time! I'm sorry, but this fic is dead. -_- Not that I don't have enough encouragement, but that I don't know where to go with it. I might update it eventually. but prolly not for a couple months, don't expect new chapters. -_- Me and chapter fics don't go together. I'm better with one-shots. Anyway. that's it, sayonara, seeya later, look for my one-shots! ^_^  
  
~Yohko 


End file.
